


“小黑屋”俱乐部（一）初次见面

by Syrupprince



Category: spank - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22570624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrupprince/pseuds/Syrupprince
Summary: “小黑屋”俱乐部，纯sp，一点点不可描述，雷者勿进。
Relationships: 爱情 - Relationship, 纯实践
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	“小黑屋”俱乐部（一）初次见面

夜空如同无边无际的深色海洋，安静广阔而又深邃神秘。  
在市郊区一个不显眼的角落，一辆越野车驶入了聚集着有着共同爱好男男女女的俱乐部——“小黑屋”。  
“啪嗒”  
一张金色的会员卡轻轻放在桌面，骨节分明的手指在上面点了点，刻意压低的声音显得非常有磁性：“我要一个房间，只玩sp的。”  
“好的，先生。”  
简约装饰的柜台后，专业素养极高的小姐拿了一张写有307的磁卡双手递给刚刚说话的男人。  
“先生，您需要面具吗？”  
“嗯。”龙久楼垂眸虚虚靠在柜台边缘，伸手接过磁卡。  
来这里的人一般需要隐藏自己，面具必不可少。  
龙久楼拇指和无名指扣住银面红色花纹的半脸面具，熟练的将自己俊美的面庞遮住。  
柜台小姐给了307的磁卡，说明307有先来一步的同好或者俱乐部自己调教出来的被。  
龙久楼是这家俱乐部的老客户，黄金VIP。他因为工作和家庭原因许久没来过了，却依然熟练。  
“滴——”。  
俱乐部玩SM的房间布置得比较暗，只玩SP的房间却比较明亮，甚至橘色的灯光让整个房间有些柔和。  
听到开门声，在房间里坐着的青年仰头，一张显得比较女气的脸暴露在龙久楼的眼皮底下。  
来玩的人，有些也不在意自己的脸，甚至有隐私被人发现的快感。  
龙久楼不在意他是谁。  
他轻轻关上门，拉开门口四层抽屉的最上一层，拿出一双白色丝质手套，慢条斯理的戴上。  
他又拉开抽屉的第二层，从一套皮鞭中选出一根短鞭，pc杆和皮革头的组合。  
龙久楼今天来俱乐部穿的是黑色套装，黑色的长款风衣，黑色长裤，锃亮的皮鞋，服帖的白色手套握着黑色的皮鞭，是一种十分有魅力的禁欲气质。  
皮鞋踩地干脆利落的声音像是打在人的心头，青年呆愣了两秒，随即自然的起身跪下，膝行到龙久楼面前。  
脚步声停了，青年乖顺的低下头，轻声唤道：“主人。”  
“叫我先生。”龙久楼纠正他。  
青年从言如流：“是，先生。”  
“今天的安全词是‘楼兰’。”龙久楼道。  
“是的，先生。”青年应声。  
龙久楼随口应了一声，满意的审视了一下青年修长的身材，随即扬起手中黑色的短鞭，不轻不重抽在他背上，道：“跪好。”  
青年立马跪直身子，双手自然垂下放在腿边，直起颈部，却不平视前方，依然垂着眼看着那双乌黑的皮鞋。  
龙久楼纠正了青年的跪姿，转身，走到他正前方的棕色单人皮沙发前坐下，背靠沙发，左腿自然抬起叠到右腿上，问：“知不知道‘楼兰’出自哪里？”  
“先生，是‘不破楼兰终不还’。”  
“嗯。”龙久楼点了点头，“你把全诗背出来。”  
青年沉默了一会，有些犹豫道：“......先生，我忘了。”  
“哦？”龙久楼挑眉，手肘撑着沙发扶手，玩弄着手中的皮鞭，“这不是小学就要求背的吗？”  
“先生......”青年抬眼，试图为自己辩解。  
“跪着好好想。”龙久楼打断他的话，“想不起来就一直跪着。”  
青年呼吸一滞，又垂下眼眸，应道：“是，先生。”  
想来青年是不常被罚跪的，不过十分钟就开始有小动作，龙久楼哪能让他这么轻松。  
他站起来，慢步走到青年身边，皮鞋清脆的“啪嗒”声让青年下意识绷紧了肌肉，不再乱动。  
“你刚才是不是动了？”短鞭的皮革头抵在青年的下颌，强势的把他的头往上抬。  
青年对上那双黝黑深沉的眸子，心脏紧了紧，不敢撒谎：“对不起，先生。”  
虽然他并没有说过“不许动”这种话，但龙久楼一直以来都是默认的，别人不需要知道，犯了错惩罚就是了。  
“还挺诚实。”龙久楼轻笑，皮革头在青年白皙的脸上轻轻拍了拍，又问，“诗记起来了吗？”  
“......没有。”青年喉咙一紧，眼睛快速眨了眨，他害怕皮革头抽在他脸上。  
“先生，您如果提醒我第一句，我一定记得起来的。”  
龙久楼勾起唇角，轻声道：“你难道不知道先生的帮助是需要报酬的吗？”  
青年吸了吸气，他有些克制不住自己的兴奋：“先生，我愿意付报酬。”  
皮革头从青年的脸上滑到他的胸口，又从胸口滑到腹下，轻轻点了点。  
“不问问是什么？”  
腹下的异样感让青年呼吸有些紊乱，他克制了一下自己的欲望，仰头专注的望着那个异常迷人的男人，声音极具魅惑：“先生，无论是什么我都愿意支付。”  
龙久楼握着短鞭的手一顿，懊恼的收回短鞭。  
明明是来玩sp的，怎么又变成了这样？  
妈的，俱乐部里的小贝都是隐藏的M！  
龙久楼不想再废话，他又转身走到沙发前坐下，命令道：“过来。”  
青年依言照做，十分乖巧的跪在龙久楼的岔开的两腿间，不是很近的距离，却也能让他随手做些什么。  
“裤子脱到膝盖，侧对着我。”龙久楼下了另一条指令。  
青年自然的拉下黑色休闲裤，松松垮垮的堆积在膝盖处。  
青年的上装是长袖卫衣，不长，但也能遮到半个臀部。  
俱乐部收了会员那么多钱，自然要把各种工具准备齐全，其中就有小夹子。  
龙久楼将他的后衣摆卷到背部，用两个夹子夹住，露出凹陷的腰窝和挺翘的臀部。  
“双手抱头，手臂展开。”  
青年一丝不苟的按照他的指令做，甚至越加挺直了背部，显得臀部尤其突出。  
龙久楼弯了弯pc杆，将皮革头放在青年白皙的臀上，道：“现在是惩罚你刚刚乱动的错误。”  
“报数。”  
青年没有问打多少，乖顺的应“是”。  
话音一落，短鞭扬起，黑色的皮革头压得臀肉凹下，发出清晰的着肉声。  
“一。”  
皮革头叠在刚刚方形的粉红印记上，一丝不差。  
龙久楼满意的勾起嘴角，看来自己的技术并没有退步。  
“二。”  
青年的声音并没有任何波动，皮革头加了两分力抽在同一个地方。  
方形的红色印记深了一些，在一片白皙的皮肤中尤为显眼。  
“三。”  
第四下仍然抽在同一个位置，第五下依然。  
从麻麻的刺痛到现在明显的锐痛，青年依然毫无反应。  
龙久楼扬眉，轻轻笑了一下。  
如羽毛一般的轻笑扫得青年心里痒痒的，想要，想要身后那人更加沉重的责打。  
短鞭不紧不慢的继续为那一道印记着色，二十下过后，青年本来镇定自若的报数声有了些犹豫。  
现在龙久楼才是那个镇定自若的人。  
“...二十二。”  
PC杆划破空气，皮革头又重叠在那道深红的印记上，发出清脆的声音。  
“唔...二十三...”  
青年不适的动了动，长久姿势的固定和臀上是始终只有一块的捶楚，让他有些难忍。  
“啪！”  
“又动了？”龙久楼甩下一鞭，疑问句中是不容辩解的肯定意味。  
“二十四！先生，对不起。”青年咬了咬下唇，臀上炙热的伤痕开始宣誓存在，任那一处被连续责打二十多下也是让人难以忍受的。  
何况龙久楼打人的力道向来不弱。  
“对不起就完了吗？”龙久楼扬手挥下一鞭，质问道。  
“唔.....二十五....”青年呼吸加重，“不是，请先生责罚。”  
“责罚？”上挑的尾音让人听不出情绪，只是那长了眼睛的皮革头依旧抽在红肿的印记上。  
“嘶...二十六”青年绷紧了肌肉，臀上的疼炙辣又难忍，他想哀求男人换一个位置。  
“放松。”皮革头点了点臀肉，待青年放松下来，便又狠厉的咬上去。  
“二十七！”  
青年扣紧了自己的放在后脑勺的双手，只有借着这点力气，才能让他不要乱动。  
龙久楼没再挥鞭，他点了点暗红的方形印记，命令道：“去拿一块板子来。”  
“是。”青年应声，不着痕迹的松了口气。  
虽然知道之后只会更惨，但是他再也不想只有一处挨打了。  
他膝行着走到门口的抽屉处，拉开第三层的木制工具层，选了一柄手掌大小的木板，在他关上抽屉的那一刻，又听见男人道：“再拿一根皮带来。”  
“是。”青年喉间一滚，拉开第二层的皮质工具，选了一条看起来会让他轻松一点的皮带。  
“对了！”青年手一抖，不出意料的听见房间中央男人的命令，“藤条也要。”  
“......是。”  
最后一层是藤质和其他类型的工具，事实上抽屉里的工具并没有分得这么细，但青年习惯这么区分它们。  
藤条不管是粗的还是细的都不好受，他有限的经验也帮不了他，只能随意拿了一根比较顺眼的。  
抱着三样工具回到男人面前，青年被告知需要用手托着工具请罚。  
好吧。  
青年呼了口气，双手捧起三样叠加起来异常沉重的工具，低头使其举过头顶。  
龙久楼重新整理了手套，活动一下手腕，一声招呼也不打的挥下鞭子，而那方形的皮革头找到了契合的归宿，狠狠抽进暗红色的臀肉，将冷却的疼痛唤醒。  
“嘶......”青年咬住下唇才能不让自己痛呼，身后清晰的疼痛让他后背冒出细汗，他也得用力控制住自己不动。  
“继续报数。”  
刚刚报到哪里来着......青年有些懵，半响道：“二十八。”  
“嗯。”龙久楼弯起眉眼，“还有二十二下第一个惩罚就结束了哦。”  
二十二下.......  
二十二下！  
青年僵直了身子，嘴角泛起苦笑，二十二下啊，怕是要被打烂......  
龙久楼没给他讨价还价的机会，也不允许他讨价还价，宣告了剩下的数目，便专心致志的挥鞭子。  
短鞭的皮革头面积小，只有不到二分之一手掌大小，面积越小的工具受力越集中，也越疼，更何况，这是在一处伤痕连续重叠五十下。  
越到后面青年越是受不住，跪直的身子和举过头顶的手臂就让他苦不堪言，偏生男人不许他紧绷。  
人在害怕和疼痛的情况下缩紧肌肉是很正常的事，他这样要求真是强人所难。  
“啪！”  
“唔......三十三”青年咬紧牙关，呼吸颇有些急促，额头密密麻麻的全是汗。  
“放松。”龙久楼挥起鞭子抽在臀上，“再绷起来就加罚。”  
“嘶唔......是。”  
“三十四。”青年咬住自己口腔的嫩肉，强制性的让自己放松下来。  
可实在是太疼了，疼得他眼眶发酸。  
鞭子一错不错的抽在臀上，高高扬起，便是重重落下。  
青年喘着气咬牙报数，他其实很想动一动，扭一扭，揉一揉。  
......  
“......四十。”  
暗红色的印记已经变成紫红色，皮肤表面还出现细细的血点。  
又是一道鞭子划破空气的声音响起，青年现在只要一听到破空声就会条件反射的心悸，随即就是臀上难以忽视的尖锐疼痛，那种渗入肌理的疼，疼得想让他打滚。  
“...四十一...”  
青年的声音带着些哭腔，龙久楼挥鞭子的手一顿，后退两步看了他一眼。  
青年的脸上满是细汗，颈部都是湿漉漉的，此时双眼通红，隐约有泪光闪烁。  
“哭了？”龙久楼挑眉，“才五十下不到，这么娇气吗？”  
“......”你试试五十下打在同一个地方的痛呢？你试试这么久保持同一个姿势试试呢？  
青年虽然很想这么说，但是求生欲告诉他要服软。  
“先生，很疼，保持同一个姿势很难熬。”他垂眸道。  
青年看起来可怜极了，但是龙久楼只是甩了甩鞭子：“坚持，还有九下。”  
“......是”他猜就会是这样。  
青年吸了一口气，做好迎接后面九下的准备。  
龙久楼弯了弯鞭子，韧性极好的pc杆在空气中发出“咻”的一声，听得青年直冒冷汗。  
鞭子不留情，皮革头依旧重重的抽在泛着血点的伤处。  
“唔......四十二...”  
“嘶啊......四十三...”  
“嗯呃...四十四”  
“四十五......”  
若说坚持不下来，那倒不至于，只是非常非常的难熬。  
青年眨了一下眼睛，滚烫的泪珠顺势滴下。  
太疼了。  
......  
“四十九......”  
“呃...五十！”  
青年虚脱般的跪坐下来，一放松便是浑身上下的酸软。  
龙久楼眯了眯眼，扬起手中的短鞭抽向青年露出的白皙臀肉，沉声训斥道：“你让你放松了？！”  
青年疼得一挺身，连忙跪直身子捧着工具举过头顶，声音有着些许颤抖：“对不起，对不起先生。”  
“对不起？”龙久楼高高扬起手中的鞭子，皮革头抽在肉臀上发出清脆的着肉声，“对不起，嗯？”  
鞭子又急又狠，“咻咻”抽在光裸的臀肉上。  
“嗯啊...”青年疼得缩起脚趾，小声痛呼，“...先生，请您责罚。”  
短鞭一下一下抽向撅起的臀部，越来越重。  
“记住了，以后犯了错不要说对不起。”龙久楼边训边打，“错了就要接受惩罚，不是对不起能糊弄过去的，明白了？”  
“嘶，是的先生，我明白了......”  
臀上被鞭子抽得疼极，他觉得甚至比之前的五十下都要强烈清晰，流于皮肤表层的疼总是让他有种被教训的滋味。  
龙久楼将他整个臀部都细细的照顾了一遍，算是为之后的热身。  
“行了，放下吧。现在可以休息两分钟。”龙久楼收了鞭子道。  
青年这才真正松了一口气，将手上的工具放在一旁的桌子上，跪坐下来揉了揉自己热热的臀部，密密麻麻的刺痛扩散着，让他有些沉迷。  
龙久楼看了一下时间，已经九点多了。  
他总是习惯慢慢调教，慢慢加深别人的痛苦。  
两分钟后，龙久楼拿起了桌上的板子，走到沙发旁点了点扶手：“来，趴这儿。”  
青年乖顺的过去，微微直起身子趴下去。  
沙发的扶手有些高，他的脚刚刚好能放到地面，腹部卡在扶手处，迫使屁股撅高。  
“腿分开一点。”板子点了点青年的腿根。  
青年依言照做。  
戴着手套的手揉了揉青年微红的臀肉。最严重的方形伤痕在左臀中间，不是个好位置，这意味着后面只要打在左臀都会波及到它。  
龙久楼将板子搁在青年臀上，问：“现在想起来那首诗了吗？”  
青年抿嘴：“先生，我愿意支付第一句的报酬。”  
“那好。”板子轻轻拍了拍臀肉，龙久楼的声音带着些笑意，“一字十下。”  
“青海长云暗雪山。”  
龙久楼说得并不快，青年听得很清楚，但却像是没有听过一样。  
“青海长云安雪山，孤城遥望玉门关。黄沙百战穿金甲，不破楼兰终不还。”  
龙久楼耐心的听他背完，轻轻笑道：“再把第一句重复一遍。”  
糟糕！  
青年心中暗自懊恼，刚刚听印象还算深刻，可是一首诗背过去他又快忘了，只记得青海什么的......  
“青海长恩安雪山......”青年小声背道。  
龙久楼扬手一板子抽在右臀上，巴掌宽的板痕泛白后发红，青年疼得一个挺身，差点从沙发上摔下去。  
“一个字一个字的背。”龙久楼按住他的背，耐心的跟他耗下去。  
青年苦了脸，终于认为混不过去，才哀求他再说一遍。  
“先生，我又记不清了，麻烦您再说一遍......”  
“七十加七十等于多少？”龙久楼没有正面回答他的问题，反而问了他一个简单的算术题。  
青年僵了僵身子，意识到这可能是龙久楼再说一遍诗词之后他需要付的“报酬”。  
“先生，是一百四。”  
“一百四，受得住吗？”龙久楼问。  
青年犹豫了一下，诚实的摇头：“先生，我受不住。”  
“嗯。”龙久楼没有多说什么，只是提醒他还有一个安全词“楼兰”。  
“青海长云暗雪山。”他道，“重复一遍。”  
“青海长云暗雪山。”青年清晰的背出来，稍稍松了口气。  
“记住了，待会我指不定还要问你。”龙久楼点了点他的臀肉，十分具有训诫意味的口气。  
“是。”青年一凛，赶紧在心底又默背几遍。  
为什么这句话小时候背过，却一点印象都没有呢？  
龙久楼没有再玩花样，压了压青年的背便扬手挥板子。  
巴掌宽的板子只能将整个臀部打四下，龙久楼也不急着打左臀，板子尽数抽在右臀。  
一指宽的板子不算厚重，但着实令人肉疼。  
凌厉的板子一下一下压扁臀肉，柔软的臀肉一次一次压下弹起，浮起红色的板痕。  
青年只觉右边屁股渐渐热起来，不是很舒适的热，是灼人的烫，疼痛变得清晰尖锐。  
更难熬的是，感官上左右臀的强烈对比，他有些受不住这种差异，为什么龙久楼总是这么偏心？  
“唔......”青年压抑着自己唇边的痛呼，绷直了小腿忍着身后板子一下一下的责打。  
着肉的清脆响声只亮不沉，可以知道龙久楼的力气只重不轻。  
“啊...嘶....”  
龙久楼几乎是抡圆了胳膊在抽人，十分不留情。  
青年疼得脑子有些发昏，时不时小弧度的抬起小腿，身后的一突一突的疼，板子无止境的肆虐着，熬得他有些受不住。  
“啪！”  
“呃啊....”  
狠厉的板子青年疼得扬起脑袋，绷紧了背部的肌肉，眼底又泛起泪花。  
“放松。”龙久楼带着手套的左手帮他揉了揉发烫的臀肉，算是缓解一点疼痛。  
青年呼吸急促又紊乱，好半响才彻底放松下来。  
感受到手下臀肉的松弛，龙久楼便又扬起板子重重挥下。  
“啊......”  
青年埋头痛呼，膝盖用力抵着沙发试图缓解一点痛苦。  
“先生......”  
青年带着哭腔，手捂住自己可怜的屁股哀求的意味十足。  
龙久楼皱了一下眉头，毫不犹豫的抓住青年的手腕扣在腰后，板子又重又急的抽在光裸的臀上，忽视掉青年哭着哀嚎，足足二十下才停手。  
“我没有教你规矩，你不能不懂规矩。”  
板子重重的抽在臀峰，龙久楼的声音十分严厉：“拿手来挡，你是第一次实践吗？我怎么看着不像？”  
“嗯？”  
“呜先生，先生我错了......”  
青年带着哭腔断断续续认错，背部大弧度的起伏，看得出来他疼得紧了。  
“先生请您责罚。”  
龙久楼没有接他的话，反而松开扣着他的手。  
青年右臀红肿得十分艳丽，也十分均匀，就是中间还白皙的那处显得十分惹眼。  
“十下，自己数着。”  
青年有些不明所以，十下？打哪里？  
直到一只布质触感的手掰着他的右臀时，他才感到从脊背的发麻。  
“先生……啊！”  
青年讨饶的话还没说出口，硬木板便直直抽向他臀缝的嫩肉处，疼得他登时脑子一片空白。  
龙久楼没有要求他报数，便也没有等人报数字，左手又用力往外掰了掰，将没有受过捶楚的地方完全露出开。  
当然，他还是打的右臀这边。  
“啪！”  
“唔……”  
青年疼得小腿直蹬，紧紧埋着头，呜咽声不断。  
龙久楼并没有打最里面，板子只抽打和外面相连的那块，藏得久了显得有些柔嫩的地方。  
但是板子宽厚，一下下去不仅会碰到里面，甚至会将之前遭受责打的臀肉一起压扁。  
“呜呜……先生……”  
青年忍疼忍得颈间青筋暴起，嫩肉被抽打的十分尖锐的疼痛让他有些混乱，脑子都不甚清醒。  
龙久楼按住他，接连打了五六下，把人疼得哭都哭不声。  
整整十下，一下不多一下不少，干脆也严厉。  
青年憋得心脏有些发疼，他不敢挣扎得太狠，也不敢叫得太大声。按照龙久楼所说，没有教他规矩，他却不能不懂规矩。  
龙久楼看了看时间：“起来吧，休息五分钟。”  
“是。”青年吸了吸鼻子慢吞吞的站起来，从桌上抽几张纸擦擦自己的鼻涕眼泪和汗水。  
他疼得紧了，又有些期待后面男人会出什么样的点子，他的左臀还冷着，也想被宠幸一番。  
“再把那首诗的第一句背给我听一下。”  
龙久楼靠沙发在外侧，一脚曲起，是十分休闲的姿势。  
青年脑子转了转，有些卡壳……  
“嗯……青海长云…暗雪山？”  
不确定的尾音让龙久楼勾了勾唇：“你在向我确认吗？”  
青年一下闭了嘴，连忙摇头：“没有。”  
但他也不确定那句诗词究竟是不是这样。  
应该是吧，不然他怎么背得还挺顺畅的？  
“先生，是青海长云暗雪山……吧。”说到最后，青年还是有些不那么自信。  
“不确定啊？”龙久楼轻声询问，弯腰从桌子上拿起皮带，敲了敲沙发的背椅面，“趴着，我帮你想想。”  
“咕噜”  
青年都能听见自己口水咽下的声音，有些腿软。他哂笑着跪在沙发上，双手抱住沙发背，双腿分开刚好抵在沙发扶手边缘。  
但是他的裤子还吊在脚上，让他有了些束缚感。  
龙久楼将皮带对折，在手心挽了两圈，确保是方便自己施力的长度。  
“我打一下你说一个字，要是不对就用藤条再来帮你想想。”  
青年心一紧，下意识缩了缩屁股，点头应是：“我知道了，先生。”  
龙久楼也不再废话，皮带贴着臀肉，随即“咻”的一声扬起，“啪！”陷在臀肉里，泛白的棱子肉眼可见的发红肿胀。  
“呃……”青年疼得仰头，手指用力抓着沙发面，好一会才缓过来。  
“……青。”  
皮带又重新贴上去，他这次没有差别对待，一道皮带贯穿了两瓣臀肉，只是两边受责打的程度不同，痛感也不同。  
“唔……海…”  
青年死死抵着沙发背，臀肉一缩一缩的试图将那折磨他的疼痛赶走。  
“腰，下去。”皮带轻轻甩在青年弓起的背上，顺势点了点他的腰窝。  
青年吸了吸气，塌腰撅臀，将自己的臀部献上去。  
龙久楼便毫不客气的挥起皮带狠狠抽下。  
“啪——”  
“嗯……”  
青年缩起了身子，疼得扭曲了一张俊脸，泪水悄悄顺着眼角流下。  
“长……”他的声音是听的出来的颤抖。  
龙久楼没有过分要求，等他缓好撅起屁股之后，皮带才又肆虐起来。  
“呜……云……”  
青年疼得指甲几乎陷进了沙发里 ，小腿用力绷着裤子，那裤子似乎也要被扯烂似的。  
俱乐部收了会员的钱，想要玩得尽兴，工具的质量必须是上乘的，这皮带便是上好的牛皮制成，一抽在肉上便是一道肿胀的棱子，疼极。  
龙久楼又将皮带放在人臀上，绕着皮带根的手掌紧了紧。  
“咻——啪！”  
“呃啊！”  
青年的呼吸都断断续续，几乎是哽着瘫在沙发上，汗水混着泪水不断从他的下颚滴落。但他还是没忘了背诗的事。  
“暗……”  
还有两下。  
也亏得他疼得没有多想，嘴里的词顺着自己的记忆一字一字蹦出来，到现在也没有出错。  
龙久楼压了压他的腰，让他整个人看上去就像是跪撅在沙发上，也非常方便他用力。  
皮带重重压扁臀肉，狠狠地往后一拉，像是抽破了油皮般尖锐。  
青年疼得直把腿往沙发里面缩，提了一口气好一会也缓不下来。  
“呼……呜呜雪，雪…”  
青年一下轻一下重的哭着，呼吸也随着哭泣的节奏，看起来可怜极了。  
最后一下选择了不怎么接受责打的臀腿处，但是力道依旧。  
“！！啊——”  
青年疼得跳起来，重重的直起身子坐在自己小腿上，疼痛让他绷直了脚背，弯着腰缩着身子直哭。  
“呜呜，嗯…山，最后一个，山……是山……”  
龙久楼放下皮带，调笑道：“看来用不上藤条了啊。”  
青年一直埋着头哭，根本不知道龙久楼说了什么。  
青年的臀部红肿得十分均匀，右臀比左臀颜色深些，左臀上一道方形的痕迹也泛着紫砂，但不得不说，看起来很漂亮。  
龙久楼很满意。  
他弯腰拿起最后一个工具，一根臂长的藤条，弯了弯，韧性极好。  
“皮带七下，板子大概有七八十，凑个一百，还剩四十。”  
套着丝质白手套的手在挺翘的红臀上轻轻揉捏，青年难以抑制自己的情动，可一想到之后还有四十下，便有些泄气。  
“先生……”青年声音带着些哭腔，颇有撒娇和哀求的意味。  
龙久楼勾了勾嘴唇，扬手一藤抽在人露出的脚心上，不疼，倒是一阵刺麻，又是发痒，弄得青年欲望越发强烈。  
藤条戳了戳前面胀起来的器官，小弧度抽了两下，青年呼吸一重，脸上潮红一片。  
“我不负责哦。”龙久楼的声音极其欠打，撩完就跑。  
“先生——”青年红着眼角转头看他，风情万种。  
可龙久楼不吃这套。  
“嘘。”龙久楼食指轻轻抵在唇上，嘴角向上，声音轻却不留情，“我不想听你说话。”  
说罢，他放下藤条，从抽屉里拿出一管药膏。  
“今天就这样吧，再打下去——”龙久楼指了指青年前面，“就要萎了。”  
青年有些尴尬，但确实如此。  
龙久楼扯掉手套扔进垃圾桶，拆开药膏仔细帮人抹上。  
“时间不早了，我走了，其他的你自己解决。”龙久楼将药膏收好，转头道。  
“嗯。”青年点头，再想说点什么，人已经开门走了。  
“先生玩得还愉快吗？”前台小姐得体的微笑看得人心旷神怡。  
“当然。”龙久楼笑道，将面具摘下留在前台，转身。  
————————To Be Continued——————————


End file.
